


Mangaka Tsuna

by CathyRin



Series: Plot Bunnies that won't leave me alone (Oneshots) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mangaka!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyRin/pseuds/CathyRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reborn arrived at the Sawada household, he expected to find a No-Good student just like his previous one. But when he arrived, he was shocked to learn from Sawada Nana that Tsuna had moved out and had gotten an apartment to live by himself because of his work. When he arrived at the apartment, he saw a sleep-deprived teenager meeting his deadline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reborn liked to think of himself as a pretty composed person. He could tolerate almost everybody, even his lackey Cloud Arcobaleno, Skull.

If there was someone he couldn’t tolerate, it was Sawada Iemitsu. That man was the most idiotic person he has ever met.

Now that he was to tutor his son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, he will have to see if the man would make up for his stupidity when he sees the state of his son.

Ringing the doorbell to the Sawada Household, he waited for a few seconds before the door was opened to reveal Sawada Nana, the civilian wife of the Young Lion of Vongola.

“Ciaossu! I’m the home tutor, Reborn,” he introduced.

“Ah! You came!” Nana said as she opened the door widely, “Come inside. Have you had breakfast yet?”

Reborn simply smiled and accepted her offer. His brow rose when he noticed that there was only one pair of shoes in the entrance, and extra slippers were stored in the cabinet, as if it had not been used in a while. The dining room was the same. There was only one set of tableware aside from the one Nana is now taking out for him.

He sat down on the chair that Nana offered him. Five minutes passed and still, there was no other sign of another person living with the Sawada matriarch.

“Sawada-san,” Reborn addressed.

Nana smiled at him, “Please, call me Mama.”

“Mama, then, where’s Tsuna?” he finally asked.

He was surprised to see Nana sigh dejectedly, “Well, to tell you the truth, Reborn-kun, I asked for your help because Tsuna has not been doing well at school lately, ever since he moved out,”

So the brat ran away? “Moved out?”

Nana nodded. “He still comes to dinner every Friday night, but I can tell that he hasn’t been getting any sleep lately, and that his homeroom teacher had called me several times about him sleeping in class. He used to have good grades, but lately…they’ve been plummeting,”

“Does this have something to do with his friends?” he asked. He will have to shape up the conduct of the kid if he had to.

“Oh heaven’s no! His friends are helping him already! It’s just…I’m worried that he’s valuing his work more than his school grades,” Nana stated.

Job? The kid has a job? This wasn’t in his files. He has a Young Lion to kill in his sleep later on.

“Well then, I assure you, I can help.” Reborn said.

Nana smiled brightly again, “Really? Thank you! Oh, and here’s his address. It’s a few blocks away from his school, and I’m sure it would be easy to find,” she said as she gave him a slip of paper with his address.

Reborn’s eyes glinted. It was time to meet his student.

…

He arrived at the high rise apartments to see that Tsuna had good taste in finding an apartment. A bit costly for his liking, and quite too big for a middle school student to afford. But he double-checked the address that Nana had given him, and the landmarks were correct. Which meant one thing.

Tsuna’s job was high paying enough for him to afford a three-bedroom apartment.

Getting up at the elevator, he went to the second floor to apartment 2772, where indeed, there was the plate of ‘SAWADA’ on it.

Ringing the doorbell, he waited for a while for someone to respond. To his surprise, there he heard someone shout at the intercom. “GAH! If you’re Itou-san, it’s not done yet!”

The door opened automatically anyways, and out came a teenager of fourteen years old with spiky brown hair and tired caramel eyes. It looked like he hadn’t slept in days. “Huh? Who are you?”

His eyes glinted. “Ciaossu! I’m your tutor, Reborn,”

“Ah…Mom told me you were coming. But before we talk about that, can you help me for a while? I’m kind of in a tight spot.” He said as he allowed him to enter the apartment. Not waiting for a reply, he immediately went to the second room to the left, which, from the blueprints that Reborn read before coming, was the largest room in the apartment.

When he entered the room with Tsuna, his brow rose at the sight of the room.

He has only seen this kind of room when reading articles about Japan and its manga industry. One of Sawada Tsunayoshi’s rooms were made and arranged for a mangaka. Not just any mangaka, mind you. A professional mangaka that is Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_‘So this is what Mama was saying about his job making him sleep-deprived. Interesting.’_

Tsuna motioned him to a workstation across his, which was the biggest workstation in the room. “Here. My assistants can’t come today and I have school in two hours. Can you help me by erasing the pencil marks?” he asked as he gave him eight pages of the manga that were already inked.

“Sure.” Reborn found himself agreeing. If there was something he learned from those articles about mangakas, it was to help them meet their deadlines to get them to talk reasonably.

Tsuna nodded and left him to work while the brunette had gotten his toners in his workstation to get the other pages done. Reborn observed his hands moving gracefully, as if he has done it for years already. The way he manages his pages was careful, and quick at the same time.

One hour later, found Tsuna stretching his limbs as he finished placing the toners to the last page and had just arranged them in order. “Ah! I made it!” he said with relief. He then looked back at Reborn who was eyeing him with interest. “Now I can talk. So, why are you here again?” Tsuna asked as he placed the pages in an envelope and sealing it and writing the name, _Sora Yoshi_.

“I’m here to train you into a mafia boss.”

Tsuna’s eyes widened in shock. “What?!” he shouted. “Mafia?!”

“You’re the last direct descendant of the first boss of the world’s most powerful mafia families out there. The Vongola Famiglia.” Reborn explained.

Tsuna started to stutter. “B-But I can’t be a mafia boss! I’m just a mangaka!”

“That can be arranged.” Reborn said calmly. “You can still do manga while you’re a boss.”

“Still! I don’t want to be a boss!” then it hit him. “Wait a minute. When you said that I am a direct descendant…that wouldn’t be my father’s family line, is it?”

Huh. He guessed being a manga artist can make your imagination run wild and even hit a bull’s eye. “Yes.”

That made Tsuna growl. “Argh! That man! When will he stop meddling with my life?!” he complained. “Here I am, a working student in order to get away from his financial clutches, and now I end up becoming a mafia boss with just being related to him?!”

“You don’t sound so surprised that I told you that you would inherit a mafia family.”

Tsuna sighed and calmed down. “You would get used to it when you imagine a lot of scenarios that could happen to your characters. My shock was only because it’s happening to me in real life,” he stated. “My anger is situated on my father who knows nothing about me and even had the guts to put this on me. So, how did the other heirs die?” Reborn gave him a look. “Don’t look at me like that. I know how the mafia works from my researches in my past manga series,” he explained.

Reborn sighed. This was easier to explain. “There were supposed to be three before you. One died in a shooting, the other drowned, and the last got turned into ashes,”

“Ah. Morbid, but true to life.” Tsuna said. “But still, I don’t want to be a mafia boss.”

“You have no choice.”

“I always have no choice when it comes to him…” Tsuna said.

That got to Reborn. What did he mean by that? Did the idiot say something to him to get him like this?

Tsuna glanced at the clock in his workstation and saw that fifteen minutes has passed. “I better wash up. I have school in forty-five minutes,”

When Tsuna disappeared from the door, Reborn smirked. He would have fun torturing this kind of student. “A mangaka huh? Well, with his imagination running wild, training him would be so entertaining.” He said to himself. But for now, he has to get back at the teenager’s idiotic father. Now what would be good…?

…

**OMAKE**

**Two Weeks Later**

“By the way, Tsuna,” Reborn asked.

“Hm?” Tsuna replied as he and Reborn walked back to the apartment after classes. He has a deadline waiting for him in two days, and he had to get another all-nighter.

“You’re a serialized mangaka doing shonen manga, right?” Reborn said.

“Yeah…” Reborn noticed that he was starting to sweat.

The hitman smirked, “Then why did I find some drafts of a BL manga kept in a tight lock and key around your workstation?”

“HIEE! You found that?! Only the girls know about that!” he said, mentioning his girl assistants, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru and Kurokawa Hana. Now Reborn understood why there are changes in the shifts of his assistants from all-male like Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei, and the all-girls team. Each were helping him out with two different manga series.

“Care to explain? I didn’t know you could cook up such a thing,” he teased.

 Tsuna blushed to the roots of his hair, “I-It started out as a joke, okay!”

“Then explain why the seme looked like Hibari Kyouya,”

“It was a coincidence, I swear!” Tsuna replied indignantly. “Besides…argh! Nevermind! Just keep it to yourself!”

Reborn smirked. Oh yes. He found it.

…

**Italy**

“Master! There’s a package for you from Reborn-dono!” Basil said as he handed the package to Iemitsu who was buried in paperwork.

“Oh? Straight from Japan, I see? I wonder what it is…”

It looked small to be something dangerous. There was a note stuck on the package.

_This is what your son has been doing while you were gone._

“Huh? What Tsuna is doing?” Iemitsu wondered.

When he opened the package, his eyes widened when he saw that it was a manga. But not just any manga. It was a BL manga with the innocent-looking uke being harassed by the seme from behind with a devilish grin. Not to mention that the uke was half naked.

Three seconds passed and everyone from the CEDEF building heard the scream of their boss.

Oregano, Turmeric, Lal and Colonello rushed to the room to find Iemitsu with his soul leaving his mouth, and Basil looking at a manga with a red face, looking scandalized.

“What’s going on, kora?!” Colonello said.

Basil tried to take out the words in his mouth, “R-Reborn-dono sent Master a package saying that t-this is what S-Sawada-dono was doing while he was gone…” he said.

The others raised their brow and took the book from Basil. Oregano was the first to see it and squeaked at the cover page. “Oh dear!”

Turmeric and the two Arcobaleno were curious and leaned in to Oregano to see why she was blushing like Basil.

“WHAT THE HELL KORA!” Colonello shouted as he covered his eyes, praying that the image would be erased from his mind.

“S-Sawada has been having clandestine visits with a man?!” Lal said in shock while Turmeric just froze in place.

Upon hearing it, Iemitsu woke up with a determined face, “THAT’S IT! We’re going to Japan and see my son!”

…

**Meanwhile, in Namimori**

Tsuna’s spine shivered for some reason, which didn’t go unnoticed by the girls. They were working on his BL manga today, and he couldn’t help but be worried what that was about. But he knew that it had something to do with the missing volume of his most erotic BL manga that he had done last month.

**END**


	2. Extra Chapter

**Meeting Dino**

When Tsuna was on his way home, he didn’t expect to see a horde of men standing in the entrance of the apartment building guarding a limousine. He wondered which big shot yakuza was here this time. The last time a yakuza boss was here, it was to grovel at his wife who ran away after she discovered him having an affair.

Now he wondered if someone offended a yakuza boss this time around.

It wasn’t until he saw his editor for his BL manga, Takamura, did he discover that this has something to do with something greater than yakuza. The mafia. Oh joy.

“Takamura-san?” Tsuna called with a worried voice as he saw his editor clutching his briefcase as if it will be taken from him anytime by one of the suited men.

When he spotted Tsuna, he could only sigh in relief, “Sensei!” he said as he ran towards him. “What did you do to get this kind of company? Are you a member of a yakuza?”

_‘Worse. It’s the mafia.’_ Tsuna thought. “It might just be the bodyguards of a friend of Reborn,” he explained.

Takamura tilted his head, “Huh? That Italian baby that popped into your house a month ago?”

“Yes.” he confirmed. “You’re here to get the manuscript, right? It’s in my work room, so come with me,” he said and the two of them went up to his apartment complex. When he arrived at the hallway to his place, he sighed. There were indeed men in black suits guarding his door.

This was Reborn’s doing, he just knew it. Walking towards his door, he was stopped by the two of them. “Halt. Only Sawada Tsunayoshi and his family members may enter,”

Tsuna sighed and fished out his ID. “Here.”

The men looked at his ID and immediately stiffened. “Forgive us Vongola Decimo! We didn’t know how you looked like,” the two of them gave Tsuna and Takamura entrance to his own apartment. Noticing that his door wasn’t opened by picklock, he knew that Reborn must have used one of his spare keys that he gives to his frequent visitors, namely his assistants and editors.

When the two of them entered, Tsuna sensed something amiss from the living room. Not giving Takamura the chance to feel intimidated by someone on the end of the apartment where the living room is situated, he immediately went to his work room and retrieved his BL manga chapter that is hidden under lock and key. Thankfully, Reborn hadn’t touched it, since he had told the baby hitman that his work is important and he wouldn’t want the editors chewing him out for lateness.

“Here you go Takamura-san. Have a safe trip back. I kind of have visitors around,” Tsuna excused.

Takamura nodded as he placed his manuscript in his briefcase. “Well then, I’ll take my leave. I’ll see you for the storyline next week,”

Tsuna nodded. “See you then,” he bid as Takamura showed himself out.

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the end of the hall to the large space where his living room, dining room and kitchen were all situated. He saw Reborn on the table drinking espresso, probably made from his own espresso machine. There by the window was a leather swivel chair facing the windows guarded by two men.

“Reborn, let me guess, the men outside and inside the house is your doing?” he asked straightforwardly.

Reborn smiled at him, “Ciaossu. We’ve been waiting for you, Tsuna,”

Tsuna scratched his head, “What’s going on? These men scared one of my editors just now,”  

“Yo, Vongola Decimo.” The person who was sitting on the leather chair spoke. “I came from Italy just to meet you,” he turned and Tsuna saw a blond man in his early twenties, with a small smile on his face. “I’m Dino, the Cavallone Decimo,” he introduce himself.

“Huh…” Tsuna trailed off, looking a bit skeptical.

Dino checked him out from top to bottom before he looked at Reborn with a teasing smile, “He might not be that no-good, but he has no aura at all!” he said with a laugh. A tick appeared on Tsuna’s head as the blond continued, “The way you present yourself is too simple, you don’t seem ambitious either and you look unlucky too,” he said.

Tsuna could feel his irritation like a ticking time bomb. It exploded when his men from behind him started to snicker at their boss’ comments on him.

He learned once that when one insults you, you insult them in return. But first, he has to know who he’s against with. “Reborn, who’s he?”

“Your senior pupil. Dino was my student before I came here,” the baby informed.

“Hoh? Is that so?” Tsuna replied, his voice a bit menacing that placed Dino’s men on edge.

Reborn smirked when he saw his eyes glint mischievously. Just as he planned.

“Then allow me to profile you, shall we?” he offered, but before Dino could reply, he started to observe the older man and spoke, “You look like you’ve been through hell and back, but still it’s noticeable that you are still clumsy when you are in any environment without any backup.” He started, shocking Dino and his men, “From your build, you started working your butt off when you were sixteen, and almost got killed on a daily basis. It seems that during school, you always get picked on and cry like a baby running to his tutor. You also have the tendency to trip on a flat surface. Most of all,” Tsuna smirked. “If you have a lover, you’d be the plaything of a power bottom,” he then looked at Reborn, “Did I get all of them, or did I miss something?”

“You omitted a few,” Reborn confirmed.

Tsuna turned to Dino who was now beet red at his last statement, “Should I continue?”

Dino began to school his face which he knew was now turning red. When he felt that it subsided, he smiled. “Well, at least there’s some merit to your abilities of profiling,”

The brunette scoffed, “If you’ve been a manga artist for as long as I have, you’d learn how to gather information for your own characters too. That method is also used in investigations,” he explained. “Reborn, did you invite them in, or did they just barge in?” he asked the hitman.

“I invited them in. Though I did tell them not to enter your work room,”

“Good. Because I don’t want to place upon you my trespassing complaint. If you did violate my rules concerning the work room, we’ll have a very big problem,” Tsuna said. It was a silent but prominent rule in Tsuna’s house to never enter his work room unless you are Reborn, his editors, or assistants. Others who try to sneak in will be punished. Like what he did to that other baby Skull when he had the guts to snoop around the house of his ‘rival’s’ student’s stuff. He got a punishment that Reborn became proud of.

“Huh? What _do_ you do?” Dino wondered.

Tsuna raised his brow. “Really? After seeing my apartment and me telling Reborn about one of my editors, and my manga shelves in the living room, you still have no idea what I do?”

“Now that you mention it…” Dino said as he looked around and observed his shelves filled with manga. The top shelf were his volumes of his first shonen manga work ever, _Path of the Vigilant,_ had five volumes, and his current work, which consisted of three volumes is _Sin and Penalty_.

On the second row was his BL manga which consisted only of two to three manga volumes each. All in all, he has made five manga series of BL, which is three more than his original genre of drawing. Of course, the titles were not too obvious for a normal non-BL fan to notice.

“Ah! You’re a fan of Sora Yoshi-sensei?!” Dino said in shock. “I have all his works! The _Path of the Vigilant_ is interesting, I’ve ordered the magazines to be shipped to me internationally!”

Tsuna tried to think if he was slow or just plain stupid on not noticing anything strange about his collection. “You know, that’s not the point, but thank you for your compliment,”

That got Dino silent. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at him with mixed emotions. Tsuna knew that look anywhere. The look a fan makes when he realizes that he was talking casually to his favorite mangaka without noticing it.

“NO WAY! YOU’RE SORA-SENSEI!” Dino said as he leaped and held both his hands. “I can’t believe it! You’re the sole reason why I tried my best to speak Japanese fluently for the past four years!” then it hit him. “Wait…you’ve been a mangaka since you were ten?!”

“…Yes? Is that a problem?” Tsuna asked.

“Can I see how you work here? Please?” Dino pleaded.

“Well,” Tsuna started. “If you don’t mind to stay for dinner, then I guess I could use your help. Though you have to have one of your men to be with you while you’re inside my workroom,”

“Eh?”

Tsuna smiled, “You’re the type who does nothing right without your subordinates, right?”

Dino’s eyes flashed, “Your profiling is perfect!”

Reborn knew from that moment on, that his students were going to get along well.

…

“Wow! You really are great, Sora-sensei!” Dino exclaimed as he watched Tsuna draw his draft solo portrait of his main character, which Dino somehow admired so much.

Tsuna smiled weakly, “I’d prefer if you call me Tsuna. That’s just one of my pen names,”

Dino tilted his head, “Huh? So you’re a mangaka with two pseuds?”

“More or less,” Tsuna admitted.

“Cool! What other genre are you doing?” Dino asked in delight.

“You don’t want to know…” Tsuna advised.

Dino pouted. “Aw come on, at least tell me your other pen name!”

“B-But…” Tsuna said, now trembling in fear. If someone finds out other than Reborn and the girls about his obsession, there would be a major problem.

“It’s Sawako Tsuki,” Reborn blurted out as he sipped on his espresso.

“Reborn!” Tsuna shouted desperately.

“Heh? A girl pen name? What for?”

“A manga series targeted on girls of course you idiot student,” Reborn replied.

Tsuna sighed, “Now can you stop asking? I’d rather not blab about something girly to you, Dino-san.” Tsuna faked.

Dino simply laughed. “Alright, I’ll back off,”

It wasn’t until he got back to Italy to have a meeting with Iemitsu did he notice Lal and Oregano reading a manga series in the lounge afterwards did he find out the genre that is connected to the name of Sawako Tsuki.

That night, Dino couldn’t tell if Tsuna would use him as a material for his BL manga if he so much as offend him. In reality, he really didn’t like to know.

…

**OMAKE**

Gokudera looked at Tsuna’s recent character building designs when he noticed that the character he was developing had a distinct tattoo that he knew very well. “Uh…Tenth, who is this character that you’re designing?”

Tsuna looked up from his workstation and smiled, “Ah, that’s a character with Dino-san as a base.”

“Then why is it that this looks like something you’d draw as Sawako-sensei?” Yamamoto wondered, looking over the bomber’s shoulder. Tsuna has a knack of changing his drawing styles from the two different genres to avoid any suspicions. It wouldn’t do well at the beginning for shonen fans to know that the creator of the manga they read is also a mangaka of a fandom that many of them curse at for being the bane of their existence because their girlfriends prefer that genre these days.

Tsuna smirked. “That’s a failsafe. Should Dino-san say a word about me being a mangaka, I’ll use him as a seme who gets pushed around by his uke.”

Gokudera froze at his implication, and Yamamoto laughed with a hint of fear in him the moment the two of them saw the glint in Tsuna’s eyes.

Oh yes. Wouldn’t want a repeat of what happened to him and Yamamoto the last time they annoyed Tsuna off.

…

**A More Serious Omake with a Hint of my Original Plotline for Mangaka Sawada**

**Before Dino returned to Italy**

Dino sat at the living room of Tsuna’s apartment, sipping the espresso that he made with Tsuna’s help who is now cooped up inside his work room along with Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei to get started on the brainstorming for his next chapter.

Reborn sat on his shoulder looking at the view of the floor to ceiling windows on one side of the living room, showing Namimori Middle School in the distance. “So, what do you think of your underclassman?” the baby asked.

Dino smiled, “Honestly, I was pretty shocked that he was not what I anticipated like what Iemitsu-san had told me. He scared me when he profiled me though,”

He smirked, “Being a mangaka requires you to be observant. Or that is what Tsuna says.” he then frowned, “But something bothers me…”

A frown also marred Dino’s features, “Yeah. I admit I am a fan of his works, but if I showed it to Nono and the others who are aware of the history of the Vongola…”

“Yeah. I don’t know how Tsuna did it, but he got the history of Vongola Primo down to pat. Not to mention…the Sin and Penalty.”

“Reborn…do you think that…?”

“I don’t know what to think, honestly. But it might be a possibility. After all, the Sky Arcobaleno has the power of insight. Knowing the past doesn’t seem like an impossibility as well…”

“But if it’s true then…!” Dino exclaimed, wishing that what he was thinking was wrong.

“Then Tsuna had unconsciously shared to every otaku the history of Vonogla Primo.” Reborn supplied. “What I want to know is why and how he got that storyline, and if he knows his own abilities.”

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it! I hope you like this extra special chapter!
> 
> Seriously, I have a storyline for this, but it just seemed like me rehashing the manga again like what I did to Turning the Tables, so I’ll leave it as that! You’re free to mess with this Mangaka!Tsuna if you want, as long as I can read them! XD  
> I was seriously planning on posting the special chapter as what happened after Iemitsu got that manga, but it only led to  
> this small piece:
> 
> “I can’t believe this! My son is actually having a relationship with a man!” Iemitsu whined as he sulked in the private jet to Namimori. Turmeric, Colonello and Basil sighed as they watched their boss bury himself in grief in finding out that his only son was seeing a man behind his back. “I mean, sure I’m not there to guide him, but Nana must have seen and said something!”  
> “Maybe she approved of it,” Lal said as she turned a page from the book that Reborn had sent Iemitsu.  
> Colonello looked scandalized upon seeing Lal and Oregano sharing the book and reading in earnest. “What the?! Why are you reading that thing, kora?!”  
> “If you skip the rated scenes, this artist really could bring out a mean storyline. It’s interesting. I have to remember to order the next volume,” Lal stated as she flipped a page.  
> Oregano nodded in agreement, “I’ve researched the author on the internet! Sawako Tsuki is a famous BL mangaka in Japan.”  
> Iemitsu glared at the offending comic book that the girls were reading. Up until their jet landed in Namimori Airport.
> 
> Ahaha, after that, I kind of blacked out.
> 
> Well, back to work!


End file.
